Conventionally, there has been known a gaming machine which includes a printer (ticket printer) for printing a coupon ticket with a bar code having an economic value or the like; and a bill validator for reading bills or the like, determining authenticity thereof, and providing a credit corresponding an economic value thereof when the bills are authentic. In the above-mentioned gaming machine, for example, the printer is located above a game display screen and on a left side thereof, and on the other hand, the bill validator is located on a right side of an operation panel arranged below the game display screen (refer to Patent Literature 1).
As described above, in general, an ejection slot for ejecting the coupon or the like printed by the printer and an insertion slot for inputting the bills or the like to the bill validator are configured to be separately formed bodies, respectively in positions which are largely separated from each other.